Episode 1: Chrysalis
Note: This page contains spoilers for all the currently released episodes of the game. Chrysalis is the first episode of Life Is Strange. It was released January 29 and 30, 2015, and is available on PC, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. Synopsis Max Caulfield, student at Blackwell Academy in Arcadia Bay Oregon, discovers she can rewind time. The episode revolves around her testing her power and reuniting with her old best friend, Chloe Price. The pair set out to find out more about the disappearance of Rachel Amber, the harassment of Kate Marsh and the drug schemes of Nathan Prescott. The friendship between Max and Chloe is put to the test as Max debates whether to reveal her rewind power. Can they save Arcadia Bay from destruction at the hands of the oncoming tornado? Characters *Max Caulfield *Victoria Chase *Kate Marsh *Nathan Prescott *Chloe Price *David Madsen *Mark Jefferson *Ray Wells *Warren Graham *Michelle Grant *Juliet Watson *Dana Ward *Taylor Christensen *Logan Robertson *Brooke Scott *Stella Hill *Luke Parker *Hayden *Justin *Trevor *Alyssa *Courtney *Evan *Daniel *Zachary *Samuel *Rachel Amber (Mentioned) *William Price (Mentioned) *Joyce Price (Mentioned) *Ryan Caulfield (Mentioned) *Vanessa Caulfield (Mentioned) *Kristen (Mentioned) *Fernando (Mentioned) *Bongo (Mentioned) Deaths *Chloe Price - (Pre-Rewind) Chloe is shot by Nathan Prescott. Max rewinds time to set off a fire alarm, which disrupts the conflict Chloe and Nathan were having. Achievements Soundtrack *"To All of You" - Syd Matters *"Obstacles" - Syd Matters *"Crosses" - Jose Gonzalez *"Piano Fire" - Sparklehorse *"Santa Monica Dream" - Angus & Julia Stone Reception *Chrysalis is rated as "overwhelmingly positive" (with 96% of over 27,000 user reviews positive) on Steam. *On Metacritic it currently has a Metascore 75/100 and a User Score of 8.2. *IGN gave it a pretty mediocre 6.5 calling the writing awful. Trivia *The term "Chrysalis" is the name of the pupa life stage of butterflies, and so refers to a metamorphosis undergone by butterflies *"Home sweet home. My favourite cocoon." - Max's comment when her bedroom is shown for the first time, a reference to the episode's title. *Famous photographers mentioned throughout "Chrysalis" were: **Diane Arbus **Robert Frank **Jack Kerouac **Louis Daguerre and the Daguerreotypes **Robert Cornelius **Henri Cartier-Bresson and his book "The Decisive Moment''"'' **Annie Leibovitz **Eugene Smith **Richard Avedon to whom Victoria is compared by Max **Robert Capa and his famous photograph, "The Falling Soldier" **Robert Doisneau the texture for the books has one with "Doisneau" written on the spine, Max doesn't actually note that on the classroom, but does so in her room **Steve McCurry **David Hamilton **Philip-Lorca diCorcia **Julia Margaret Cameron *The beginning of "Chrysalis" mirrors, albeit marginally, the beginning of Remedy Entertainment's Xbox 360 launch title, Alan Wake. In their dreams, both Max Caulfield and Alan Wake believe the point of safety is a lighthouse seen in the distance. *Artistic Director Michel Koch revealed in an interview that they wrote episode one with the intention of introducing the typical high school stereotypes, before building upon them with every episode. "When we started to create every character, we really wanted to use known archetypes that people see in teenage drama and in movies." References Category:Life Is Strange Category:Episodes Category:Episode One: Chrysalis